


The Coming Apocalypse

by AvengTris



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jace have just won one war only to discover the oncoming apocalypse between angels and devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these books SO much, so I decided why the hell not. The idea hit me when Cassandra Clare suggested to a fan, who asked what authors or books she thought were good, that they read the books by Laini Taylor. Can I say fangirl moment?

Angels. Angels everywhere. 

Their wings glistening with flame, their hands clinging tightly to various weapons, the angels rained upon the earth. But if they had thought that it would be an easy victory to conquer the humans, they met a bitter enemy. The chimera with their brutish bodies and cruel weapons met them headfirst, accompanied by the angels who had been exiled, led by the one with eyes of the tiger, with the blue haired demon by his side, who worked her own magic by creating bodies. The war had begun.

* * *

In New York, years after their own war, Clary and Jace drowsed peacefully in their now shared bedroom, her head against his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist. A soft knock sounded but Clary closed her eyes and nuzzled Jace's chest, wanting to ignore whatever problems the world had now. Jace seemed to feel the same way since he tightened his grip. But the knocking soon grew to poudning, unable to ignore it anymore, the pair got up, straightened their clothes and opened the door to reveal a very pale Alec whose eyes were wide, "What's wrong?" Jace asked.

Alec shook his head, "Come  _on_. You have to see this."

Clary exchanged a quick look with Jace before they followed Alec to the library. There they found Isabelle and Simon already waiting, with Magnus, Mayrse and Robert along with  _Jocelyn and Luke?_ Clary frowned and slowed to a halt, the drama with Sebastain was over, right? From the way Jace's face hardened to ice, he too was worried over this fact. But even as Alec walked over to Magnus, no one said anything. Their faces were drawn, pale and they looked as though they had just seen a ghost. 

"What's going on?" Jace asked. No one answered. He cleared his throat and said louder, "What is happening?"

It was Magnus who answered, fixing his cat-like eyes on the pair of them, "There's an apocolypse coming."

* * *

Karou was exhausted, the tithing process required to resurect people was costing her. Already too thin, she was now all bone. She had fought in the war, with her crescent moon blades, slicing at angels and using her hamsas to defend herself. But her time was better spent here, away from the horrible screams of agony, bringing back the soldiers who fell in the battle, whether chimera or Misbegotten. Thiago (Ziri) had been resurrected twice already, his original body had been a beautiful art made by Brimstone but an angel had chopped his cleanly in half and though Karou had done her best, she was no Brimstone, the body was good for fighting, but it was not art as many of the Misbegotten had pointed out. Issa tried to encourage her by saying that it took Brimstone years to finally become flawless but Karou didn't have years. Maybe not even months. Maybe not even days. Minutes perhaps. Hours at best.

Karou currently was stringing teeth, working almost blindly when suddenly flames was in her vision. 

Akiva.

He stood in front of her and didn't move or say anything until she was done and looked up at him. The moment she did, she felt that pang, the pang that always accompnied her when she looked at him. He was so beautiful, she wanted to trace his body again - as Karou, not Madrigal - smooth out his face and make him smile like she had once. But it wasn't her place, not anymore. Cocking her head she said, "What's going on?"

"Shadowhunters." he said simply.

* * *

Clary stared at the horror in front of her, demons and angels battling to the death on the field. On the way over they had met Zuzanna and Mik, two mundanes who fought for the demons - chimera they were called. When they explained what the leader of the angels (Jael) was planning to do, the choice was simple, the Shadowhunters would fight for the Misbegotten. They would swell the ranks of the chimera, demons who would normally be their enemies. 

She had fought in war, agaisnt her father, against her brother but this battle caused her to be afraid and on impulse she reached out and took Jace's hand in hers. Immediatly she flushed in embarassment, she was not week but acting like this gave the impression that she was. Before she could remove her hand, Jace squeezed it and Clary looked at him in shock, his face though calm was tense with worry. This wasn't something that he was used to either. 

Later, when fighting had dimmed, the Shadowhunters were lead to the camp and there they met the leader of the chimera, Thiago who was beautiful yet terribly frightening with the blue haired beauty next to him, too thin but she held a certain poise and grace to her that made Clary both envious and wary at the same time. They met the leader of the Misbegotten, an angel whose eyes were that of a tiger, wings made of piercing flame, reminding Clary of Raziel. It was Jace who whispered in her ear, his lips brushing the tender skin who made Clary see the secret looks that passed between the flaming angel Akiva and the blue haired girl who was everyone's only hope Karou. It was the same look that passed between Clary and Jace when their own love was forbidden.

They - like Clary and Jace - were two halves of a whole.

Magnus joined Karou in ressurecting bodies, an act that the Shadowhunters had to believe to be true. And when the twisted body suddenly breathed with life, its eyes snapping open did Clary realize that once again, she was out of her league. At least she had Jace by her side. Karou didn't have anyone. She did not seem to share the same feelings for Thiago as she did for Akiva, though the White Wolf lord looked at her as though she were the sun rising after a long night. No, her love was for the angel. 

A devil and an angel in love, in the middle of an apocolypse.


End file.
